


good vibrations

by kurokn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, just assume that this is within the 'room for three' universe, this is a tumblr request that spiraled out of control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokn/pseuds/kurokn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been Tsukki’s idea, and Kuroo and Bokuto had jumped on board almost immediately. "Start without us," he’d suggested. "Get off a couple of times before we get home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	good vibrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rarepairenabler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairenabler/gifts).



> ok first of all... i know the title is corny af you don't have to tell me lmao  
> this is from the [30 DAYS OTP CHALLENGE NSFW!!!VERSION ](http://kurokn.tumblr.com/post/140874734469/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion) post on tumblr. amber requested bokurotsuki either 13 or 25 and i chose 25--with toys.  
> shoutout to shannon [Shanblue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanblue/pseuds/Shanblue) for being my beta :)

Bokuto’s stamina was downright incredible.

Depending on the day, Kuroo and Tsukki would alternate between appreciating it and just… not being able to keep up. He’d wake up horny, shower horny, get home from class horny…

Which was why he was here.

It had been Tsukki’s idea, and Kuroo and Bokuto had jumped on board almost immediately.  _ Start without us, _ he’d suggested.  _ Get off a couple of times before we get home. _ They’d even bought him some nice toys to use, and Bokuto sat on the bed looking at his options.

He knew he still had a little while before they’d get home, but he needed to decide where to begin. There was a dildo; some sort of vibrating thing he’d have to plug into the wall (the outlet was too far away for him to use it on the bed—honestly not that well-conceived); and a realistically-shaped vibrator, along with some lube, of course.

The vibrator was normal-length but thick, made of a material that he was able to knead at as he held it in his hand. Yes, this would do.

He put the other contenders away, leaving the vibrator and lube on the bed.

They’d recently gotten this portable music dock, and he plugged his phone into it after he’d found his playlist titled “BOKUTO’S SEXY PLAYLIST 2K16.” The bed was freshly made, a rarity in itself, and he climbed back onto the covers as the music started playing.

Eyes closed, he imagined that Kuroo and Tsukki were in front of him. In his mind’s eye, they were at the foot of the bed looking at one another before they leaned forward into an easy kiss. One kiss became two, three, and four before each was indistinguishable from the last, and Bokuto palmed himself to the image.

Fantasy Kuroo and Tsukki were making out in front of Bokuto, and that alone was enough to make him twitch in his boxer briefs. He trailed his fingers up and down his length where it pressed at the fabric of his underwear and moaned. God, they were so hot, and they weren’t even  _ here _ yet.

He slipped his hand past his waistband, twitching when his fingertips touched his base. Kuroo and Tsukki always looked so  _ good _ when they kissed—it wasn’t fair, honestly. Bokuto kicked off his underwear and spread his legs wrapping his fingers around himself and starting to pump slowly.  _ Look at him, _ fantasy Tsukki said,  _ look how good he looks touching himself like that. _

Bokuto’s breaths were slowly turning into needy whines and moans as he fucked his hand, and he could already feel his orgasm building. With a few more harsh strokes, he felt the tension break, and he came in heavy spurts over his hand and stomach.

His breathing was ragged as he came down from his climax. Relaxing into the mattress, Bokuto let the post-orgasm warmth work through his body. He knew himself and his refractory period—this was going to be over within a few minutes, but he was content to lay back and wait for now.

After a few minutes, one of Tsukki’s favorite songs came on. The  _ I don’t wanna move _ feeling receded, and Bokuto cleaned himself off and reached for the lube as the vocals began.

He dribbled some of the cold liquid onto his index and middle finger, giving it a few seconds to warm up before reaching down to his entrance. It was still cool to the touch and he jumped at the sensation, spreading the lube around his hole before sinking a finger in up to the second knuckle.

Reaching down to finger himself created an odd angle, but he made it work. After a few more thrusts, he fit his middle finger in alongside his index and began curling and scissoring. Bokuto knew he was being loud, but they had thick walls so he didn’t worry about it as he continued.

He pulled his fingers out and covered them and a third with more lube, returning to his entrance and pushing in all three. The stretch was a welcome feeling, and he moaned as he pushed in. His pace was quick and not without a slight sting, and he gasped and moaned as he felt his climax building again, stopping just short of release and removing his fingers.

Denying himself release was something he hadn’t gotten a hold of until recently, and he shook as the pre-orgasm tension faded away. The vibrator was laying off to the side; he picked it up and looked at it again. He hadn’t had that much experience with toys before, and the prospect of using this on himself was… really something. An image of himself thrusting the vibrator inside of himself appeared in his mind, and he twitched against his stomach.

He popped open the lube again, squeezing some out directly onto the toy. Once it was adequately covered and shining under the light of the ceiling fan, Bokuto leaned back and rested the head against his entrance, returning to his fantasy from earlier.

In his mind, Kuroo loomed over him, cock hard and shining with a mixture of precome and lube.  _ You’ve been doing so well, _ he said, _ can you come again, babe? _

As fantasy Kuroo thrust forward, Bokuto pushed the vibrator into himself in a single motion. It was of a larger girth than either Kuroo or Tsukki, and it stretched him in an incredible way as he began thrusting it inside of himself.

When the front door opened, Bokuto’s motions stalled. He could hear Kuroo and Tsukki in the kitchen, presumably putting away groceries, and he listened for their voices. Tsukki’s muffled voice reached his ears, followed shortly by Kuroo’s loud laugh.

_ Focus, Koutarou! _ he told himself,  _ think about how hot they are, not cute! _

He brought Tsukki back into his fantasy, imagining him running his hands all over his body as Kuroo fucked him. What he really wanted was to suck Tsukki off the way he liked so much, to hear his gasps and aborted half-statements of praise as he fucked Bokuto’s mouth.

So of course that’s what he was imagining now, the image of his boyfriends taking him from either end fueling his quickly-mounting orgasm. There was virtually no doubt left in his mind that Kuroo and Tsukki could hear him.

His suspicion was confirmed when the bedroom door swung open. Kuroo leaned against the doorway and smiled when Bokuto looked at him.

“Oh, don’t let me stop you,” he said, pulling off his scarf and jacket. “Tsukki, come here!”

The blond appeared in the doorway a few seconds later, eyes widening minutely as he took in the image in front of him. He dropped his bag and coat beside Kuroo’s things and looked up at him.

“He looks so good, don’t you think? I bet he’s imagining you right now.”

Bokuto twitched and moaned, feeling spurred on by the praise. He pulled the vibrator out until only the tip rested inside and then shoved it back in.

Kuroo reached down and palmed himself, eyes locked on Bokuto. “Amazing, babe. How many times have you gone already?”

“Just once,” Bokuto moaned, finally wrapping his other hand around his aching cock.

“Turn it on,” Tsukki instructed.

Bokuto felt around the base, looking for some sort of switch or button but finding nothing. His face must’ve made his predicament clear, because Tsukki sighed and walked over to him, running his hands over his thighs before reaching down and twisting the whole base tighter until—

“Ah!” Bokuto nearly shouted when the toy began vibrating inside him, and Tsukki gripped his thighs.

“Go on, you’re doing so well.”

With a moan, Bokuto began moving the toy in tandem with the hand on his cock. He forced his eyes open and looked over at Kuroo, catching him kicking off his tight jeans. He was swollen and pressing against the front of his underwear, rubbing his hand up and down without any true method as he observed. It was all too much for Bokuto, and with a whine he came again, hands stalling over his twitching cock and around the still-shaking vibrator.

Tsukki reached down after a moment to turn it off, recognizing the strained look of borderline-painful overstimulation on Bokuto’s face. He waited for Bokuto to nod before pulling the vibrator out slowly and carefully.

Kuroo walked over to the bed, his hand falling away from his crotch, and pulled Tsukki into a searing kiss. Bokuto watched, musing over how they mirrored his earlier fantasy; they fit together so easily, embracing each other as their lips never left each other. Kuroo’s hands trailed down to fit over the curve of Tsukki’s ass, and the blond groaned against his lips and rocked forward, pressing his length against Kuroo’s through both of their clothes.

Bokuto folded his arms under his head, content to watch for now. As they continued kissing, Kuroo slid his hands back to Tsukki’s front and undid his zipper, pulling down his pants part of the way before Tsukki let go for a moment to finish tugging them off. His own boxers didn’t offer as much coverage or restriction, and Bokuto could see his cock lift once it was released. It pressed against Kuroo’s leg, and the taller man pulled back, looking down and back to Tsukki’s face.

“I know someone who would love to help you with that,” he said, motioning to Bokuto. “I can see it on his face, Tsukki, he wants to.”

Bokuto sat up, standing from the bed and joining them. Kuroo stepped back with a nod. Turning to Tsukki, Bokuto ran his hands over his hips and ass as he sank to his knees, tugging his boxers down as he went.

Tsukki sighed when his waistband passed his cock, and he twitched as Bokuto licked a solid stripe up his shaft before sinking down over him. Fingers tangled into his hair, and Bokuto smiled as much as he could around Tsukki as he began to bob his head. He kept his hands in constant motion, stroking Tsukki’s legs, grabbing his ass, and fondling his balls. When Tsukki started bucking forward subconsciously, Bokuto knew he was close; after a few more seconds he came down Bokuto’s throat with a groan and let go of his hair.

“That was perfect, Bo,” Kuroo said. He had moved to the bed, and he was stroking himself slowly with his eyes on his boyfriends.

Tsukki panted softly as he stepped out of his boxers. “Seriously, that was…”

“I think you sucked his soul out,” Kuroo chuckled, “come here.”

Bokuto rose to his feet and went, humming happily when Kuroo pulled him down into a kiss. He felt himself growing hard again, and Kuroo trailed his fingers over his swelling length as he licked along the seam of Bokuto’s lips.

“Want me to fuck you, babe?” Kuroo asked against his lips, letting his fingers dance wherever they wanted on Bokuto’s bare skin. “You could ride me if you want. It’s all up to you, but you have to tell me.”

“Yeah,” Bokuto sighed.

“Yeah what?”

“I wanna ride you.”

Kuroo kissed him again and pulled away to lean over to the night stand. He pulled out a condom, checked the date, and pulled it out of the packet, rolling it onto himself with practiced ease. He then patted his lap like it was a seat and said, “Come here, babe.”

The mattress dipped near the foot of the bed as Tsukki sat, and Bokuto decided to face him. He straddled Kuroo’s lap and shifted back with some guidance, feeling calloused fingers press into his hips in circles. Kuroo pulled his cheeks apart and guided himself to Bokuto’s entrance, and after a moment, he pulled Bokuto down into his lap, pushing himself inside.

Bokuto moaned and let his head fall back as Kuroo filled him. Once he was fully seated in Kuroo’s lap, he relaxed; Tsukki watched them silently.

Without warning, Kuroo rolled his hips up to push deeper into Bokuto. His head lightly brushed Bokuto’s prostate, causing him to jump and moan loudly.

“Right there?” Kuroo asked, rocking up.

“Yeah,” Bokuto sighed, choking on his breath when Kuroo did it again. He wasn’t breathing in a traditional sense anymore—his inhales and exhales had been replaced by needy gasps and moans, and he only got louder as Kuroo fucked him.

Since his eyes were closed, it was a surprise when Tsukki’s hand slid to the back of his neck and pulled him forward into a kiss. He was quick to lick into Bokuto’s mouth, setting a fast pace; he’d shuffled forward to straddle Kuroo’s legs, too, and wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck as their lips moved.

One of his arms fell away, and Bokuto looked down to find Tsukki getting himself off as he kept kissing. Kuroo moved just right and pressed firmly against his prostate, wrenching out a surprised moan. He was getting close, but there was something else that he wanted.

“Wait, stop.”

Kuroo immediately halted his motions, lightly trailing his fingers to Bokuto’s thighs. “What’s up?”

“Tsukki—“ he said softly, panting, “I want to…”

“What?” Tsukki asked.

Bokuto pushed him back some. “I wanna blow you. Can I do that?”

“Wha—right now?”

“Yes.”

Tsukki rose to his knees, but before Bokuto took him into his mouth, he added one last thing.

“Fuck my mouth, Tsukki. Please.”

With a groan, Tsukki grabbed his hair. “Yeah. Yeah, I can do that.”

Bokuto opened his mouth, telling Kuroo he was good before Tsukki entered his mouth. He was slow and careful at first, moving in shallow rolls of his hips as Kuroo picked up where he’d left off, but he started going deeper and deeper with each thrust until he was truly fucking Bokuto’s mouth, pulling him forward by his hair.

As they continued, Bokuto could feel Kuroo’s motions begin to falter. “Oh, god—“ he moaned, “I’m so close, babe, you’re doing so great.”

Bokuto groaned around Tsukki, and he could feel when Kuroo released. He shuddered inside of Bokuto, thrusts becoming softer as he came down from his climax. He pulled out after a moment, reaching around to grab Bokuto and start pumping. Tsukki was still fucking his mouth, fingers tight in his hair.

“Tsukki, will you hand me that?”

Whatever  _ that _ was was a mystery to Bokuto—even if his eyes had been open, he probably wouldn’t have been able to see anything but Tsukki’s stomach.

“Can you guys move down a bit?” Kuroo asked, and they did, Tsukki pulling Bokuto by his hair. He was up on his knees now, and he could feel Kuroo’s legs slip away as Tsukki started moving again.

He distantly registered the click of the lube bottle opening, and a moment later something slick was resting against his entrance again.

“Ready, babe?” Kuroo asked, and all Bokuto could do was moan around Tsukki in response.

That moan was taken as a yes, and Kuroo slowly pushed the vibrator back inside of him. Bokuto could feel the slightly flared base touch his ass, and then it turned on, and the head was vibrating right against his prostate. Kuroo let it rest there for a moment before he started moving it, each thrust deeper and stronger than the last.

Bokuto could feel the precome pouring over the head of his cock, how rock-hard he was, and just  _ everything. _ His body was alight with sensation, and even Tsukki’s cock in his mouth couldn’t completely muffle his loud, drawn-out moans as his own climax quickly built.

The pre-orgasm coil was wound tight, and with one final thrust of the vibrator, it snapped; Bokuto came again, and the satisfied feeling that seeped through him told him that that was the last time for the evening.

Tsukki pulled out of Bokuto’s mouth to let him get his bearings, finishing on his back without much sound. Kuroo was rubbing his shaking thighs, whispering soft praises as he gently turned off the vibrator and pulled it out.

They collapsed into a messy pile on the bed, feeling how their sweat made the bedspread cling to their bare skin. Bokuto was practically shuddering from exertion. His two boyfriends took their time cleaning him up, Kuroo stepping away for a moment to properly dispose of the condom, and then they cuddled him from both sides.

“Ah…” Bokuto sighed, pulling Tsukki tighter against his front. He already felt himself drifting toward sleep.

“Do you want something to eat?” Kuroo asked softly into his hair.

“Nah, maybe later.”

“You were perfect, babe.”

“Yeah,” Tsukki added.

“Thanks,” Bokuto said happily. He leaned forward to peck him on the cheek, and when his eyes fell closed, he felt more comfortable and satisfied than he thought possible.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to the undertale ost when i wrote this stop my sinful hand


End file.
